


Risks worth taking

by CherryPie0



Series: Almost like being in love [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is Sixteen, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Thor is 35, Virgin Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: So, here Loki is, only two days after joining that hookup app, ready to meet with a total stranger in a room of a mostly deserted motel.





	Risks worth taking

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the first episode of the show "Euphoria" and then this happened 🙌 Hope you enjoy!!❤️

Loki chews nervously on his lips, walking pointlessly between the cars at the parking lot of the motel. He arrived a few minutes ago, just on time, but he still hasn't manage to muster enough courage and make himself walk to the room he's supposed to go. 

He felt much more confident when he agreed to this, answering to the texts safely from his bedroom; it seemed like a rather good idea, then. He's not sure what made him join the hookup app in the first place, if he's being honest. He just knows that he needed something, _anything_ to happen for once. 

Admittedly, he had almost given up after an hour of going through random guys' profiles, until he came across one that finally draw his attention. In the guy’s picture you could see his face and his body from the waist and up, shirtless and giving a great view of his perfectly defined abs while his profile said dominant daddy, loves twinks, can be gentle and sweet. Loki hesitated at first, not sure if a guy so much older than him - even a really hot one like this guy - would be a wise choice. He gave in eventually and he was actually quite surprised when the other man texted him only a few minutes later.

Loki had expected them to talk a bit, to get to know each other before they... get to the point, but the guy- _Thor_ didn't seem to have much time to waste. He told Loki that he's very pretty and asked him how old he is, to which Loki lied and replied nineteen; telling the truth was out of the question, who would want to risk fucking a sixteen year old, right? Thor told him he's thirty-five and he luckily didn't seem to mind that Loki is so much younger. 

So, here Loki is, only two days after joining that hookup app, ready to meet with a total stranger in a room of a mostly deserted motel. 

He checks the time on his phone, grimacing slightly when he sees that he's now ten minutes late. He opens the app, texting Thor before he can stop himself. 

**To: Daddy**  
I'm nervous

His phone buzzes only a couple of seconds later. 

**From: Daddy**  
No need to be nervous sweetheart. I don't bite. Not unless you ask me to. 

Loki chuckles a bit at that and nods at himself determinedly. He wants this, he can do it. 

He looks down at himself to check his clothes, quite satisfied with what he sees. His parents were at work when he left the house so he was able to wear the outfit he had bought in secret a while ago, even though he's pretty sure that they probably wouldn't even notice him leaving even if they had actually been home. Not that it matters right now. 

He's wearing a pair of short leather shorts with fishnet tights beneath them, a black tank top that clings to his torso and a soft pink tiny thong that even the thought of it makes him blush. Oh, and some eyeliner on his eyes. 

He feels a bit weird, having worn such provocative clothes, but at the same time he feels _pretty_ , somehow more confident than he's ever been before. He hopes Thor likes him and isn't disappointed when he sees him. 

He takes a deep breath and finally starts making his way towards the room, knocking on the door when he reaches it; he can see the light on behind the thick curtains. 

"Loki. Hey," Thor greets him easily and steps out of the way, letting him come in. 

"Uh, hey. Sorry for- for being late," he apologizes, stuttering only a bit, and Thor smiles at him, not unkindly. 

"It's okay, Loki. Relax," he - more or less - instructs, motioning to the bed and Loki obeys, taking a seat on the edge of it. Thor is drinking something - scotch maybe? - and is looking at him, his gaze anything but subtle. "You're even more gorgeous than you look in your picture," he says and walks closer to the bed, nudging Loki's legs apart so he can stand between them. 

"Th- thank you," Loki replies, his cheeks heating up under Thor's heated gaze. Loki allows himself to look at him too, just for a few seconds, taking in Thor's handsome face; his eyes are a striking blue, his hair blond and tied up in a bun, his cheeks covered in a few days' beard. 

"I see you dressed all pretty for me," Thor says, his eyes raking up and down Loki's body a bit unnervingly, like a predator looks at its prey before devouring it. Loki nods, not sure what he's supposed to say. "I like it," Thor decides when he's done staring, placing his glass on the table near. "Anyway. We didn't come here to talk. Isn’t that right, Loki?"

Loki nods again, chewing on the inside of his cheek as Thor starts loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Thor can't be more than a few inches taller than him, but right now his presence feels huge, looming over him. His shoulders are impressively broad and his arms thick with muscles, seeming to be even bigger now that he's not wearing a shirt; it makes Loki feel small and delicate and he's not sure if he likes it or not. 

In a few moments Thor is completely naked before him and Loki has to fight the urge to avert his eyes, not wanting to show just how nervous he is. Thor's dick is half hard and hanging between his legs and even in that state it looks big, threatening, makes Loki want to press his legs close together. 

"Come here, baby. You gotta relax," Thor tells him and gestures for him to get up, which Loki does, even though hesitantly. "Yeah, there's a good boy," Thor murmurs in a lower voice and with a firm hand on Loki's waist he easily draws him closer to him, until their bodies are flush together. Despite Thor being naked, Loki is the one that feels vulnerable, shivering as Thor's hands roam over his body. 

"As pretty as these are, baby, I wanna see you without them," Thor says, motioning to his clothes and doesn't wait for an answer as he reaches to tug his top off. Loki obliges and lifts his arms to help him, flushing bright red when Thor makes an appreciative grunt. 

The next moment there are warm lips pressed to his own and he gasps in surprise, giving Thor the chance to slide his tongue inside his mouth. Thor tastes like alcohol and cigarettes and something else sweet that Loki finds he likes and wants more. Thor's hands travel over his body, greedily kneading his flesh in large palms, squeezing firmly his ass and pulling him closer. Loki places his own hands on Thor's shoulders, not sure if he wants to hold onto him or push him away. 

In the end, he does neither. He gets distracted by the way Thor urgently tugs at his shorts and Loki lets him pull them off, kicking his shoes off and tossing his shorts across the floor. Thor breaks the kiss sooner than Loki would like - he's never been kissed like that and it admittedly felt really good - and pulls away. Then his hands are on Loki's waist and he basically throws him on the bed, grinning darkly as Loki bounces on the mattress, feeling even more exposed than before. 

"You're so fucking beautiful, baby," Thor rasps as he climbs into the bed, looking huge enough to crash Loki beneath his bulk. With a single move he maneuvers Loki until he's lying on his belly, his face pressed to the pillow. 

"Fuck," Thor grunts as he gropes the bare cheeks of his ass, humming approvingly. "I already knew you were a little slut, baby, but this is a pleasant fucking surprise," he says and tugs at the thong beneath the fishnet, letting it snap against his skin. 

Loki hisses quietly, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, and nuzzles the pillow, trying to hide his face. 

"Aw, don't be like that, sweetheart. Daddy likes it when his babies are little sluts- _just_ for him," Thor says and then his hands are gripping the fishnet, easily tearing it apart, the sound making Loki tense. "Fuck, look at this little ass... Can't wait to see it stuffed full of my cock. You want that, don't you, baby?" Thor asks and slaps his ass sharply, the sudden sting of pain making Loki let out a whimper. 

"Y- yes," he whispers. 

"Yeah... that's what I thought," Thor mutters, sounding more than a bit smug, and spits on his fingers, tugging the thong aside so he can rub his fingers over his hole. Loki instinctively clenches around nothing, the strange sensation startling him; he's done this many times before with his own fingers but he's never had anyone else touch him at such an intimate place. 

He gasps when Thor suddenly plunges two digits inside him and tries to relax, thankful that at least Thor goes slowly. The fingers are long and thick, much bigger than his own, already stretching him more than he's ever been stretched before. 

Thor spits on his hole and pushes the saliva inside with his fingers, picking up his pace, apparently his patience already starting to wear thin. Loki bites his bottom lip to stifle his whines as Thor fucks him with his fingers, hitting that sweet little spot inside him that Loki rarely reaches on his own. 

"Ah ah, none of that. Daddy wants to hear you, little one," Thor says and even though he doesn't really demand it, Loki can tell that it's an order. 

He doesn't hold back the next time he moans and Thor responds with a satisfied grunt, apparently pleased with his obedience. Soon, the fingers are gone and Loki glances behind him, swallowing hard when he sees Thor sliding a condom on his cock. He's rock hard now and his dick looks huge, just like the rest of him, long and thick and intimidating. 

Thor spits on his cock and strokes himself a few times, his eyes, dark and hungry, fixed on Loki's ass. When he deems himself ready, Thor reaches and takes off his thong, his hands finding Loki's waist, effortlessly manhandling him so that Loki is on his hands and knees. 

"Fucking gorgeous," Thor says as he shuffles closer, pressing Loki lower towards the mattress, making him arch his back. 

Loki is fully exposed like this, completely at Thor's mercy, and it's terrifying as it is exhilarating. He exhales a stuttered breath when he feels the blunt head of Thor's dick against his hole. Thor doesn't waste any more time before starting to push in, forcing Loki's rim to give way to his cock, slowly loosening enough to let the tip slip inside. 

"Shit, baby. You're fucking tight. Open up for me," Thor tells him and Loki tries to relax, not sure what he's supposed to do. 

He cries out in pain when Thor's movements turn more forceful and his cock finally slides all the way inside in one motion, making it hard for Loki to breathe. He feels too full, like he's being split in half, and he pants heavily, trying to get accustomed to the feeling of being so stretched, his eyes inevitably welling up with tears. 

"Shh, relax. Daddy's got you, little one. Just be patient. Soon you'll be begging me to fuck you harder," Thor says and even though it sounds like a promise, Loki doubts it. 

"It's- it's too much," he whimpers and ignores the tears rolling down his heated cheeks, his hands desperately clenching around the sheets beneath him, needing to just hold onto something.

"Fuck, baby. You're such a sweet little thing. You're gonna make daddy so happy. Just let me take care of you, hm," Thor says and begins rocking his hips, starting with shallow thrusts that soon grow deeper. 

Thor's hands feel huge and hot on his waist, holding him still as he fucks into him. Loki trembles in his hands, his hole burning as Thor's fat cock slides in and out, his heavy balls slapping against Loki's ass with every thrust. 

"You feel so good, baby. So tight," Thor pants and even though it still hurts, for a moment Loki thinks that this whole thing is more than worth it as long as he gets to receive Thor's words of praise. It feels good to be the center of someone's attention, even if said someone is just a stranger. He's not used to people thinking that he's pretty or holding him, wanting to touch him, or even noticing him if he's honest, and he basks in Thor's attention, soaking in the praise Thor offers. 

Thor's thrusts are harder now, faster, and Loki moans brokenly as Thor pounds into him, staying pliant in Thor's hands, eagerly waiting for him to say _more_. 

"Look at you, sweetheart, you take me so well... My little Loki, such a good slut for daddy," Thor groans and finishes his words with a sharp thrust, hitting Loki's prostate with excellent precision. Loki mewls, now the sting of pain less prominent as a wave of arousal crashes over him, his dick that has grown soft quickly swelling up. 

Thor's cock keeps rubbing firmly against his prostate, the sweet pressure there making Loki sob, and fresh tears fall down his cheeks, now caused by pleasure instead of pain. His moans seem to encourage Thor further and he thrusts relentlessly into him, tightening his grip on Loki's hips as he starts pulling him back towards his cock, using him as he wishes, as if Loki is a mere doll, made for Thor's pleasure. It's humiliating and yet arousing, and a weak breathless _please_ escapes Loki's mouth even though he doesn't know what he's begging for. Thor welcomes the plea all the same.

"Yeah, moan for me, baby. Tell daddy how much you love his cock," Thor orders, giving his ass a hard slap, making Loki reflexively clench around him. 

"I- I love your cock," Loki whispers, hoping that Thor can hear him, even as his cheeks turn red at having to say such words. And yet, he can't help continuing, craving Thor's approval, wanting him to be pleased, proud. "I love it so much, d- daddy."

It earns him a deep growl from Thor and another smack on his ass, a litany of curses leaving Thor's mouth as he fucks him harder, his pace growing erratic and maddening. 

"I'm gonna fucking keep you, baby. Daddy's gonna own your sweet little ass after today," he says and Loki finds himself liking the idea, belonging to someone that will take care of him. He hopes Thor keeps his promise. "Touch your little cock, sweetheart. I want you to come for me."

"O- okay, daddy," Loki says shyly, and does as he's told, wrapping his fingers around his dick and stroking himself in sync with Thor's thrusts. 

"Fuck, Loki, I'm close- so fucking close... Do you want daddy's cum, baby? Want me to fill you up until you can't even wash my scent off you?" Thor says, panting, and ruts into his ass with a wild abandon, continuing talking before Loki has a chance to reply. "Yeah, of course you want that. My dirty little slut... so good for daddy."

Loki lets out a broken sob at that just as his climax hits him, sudden and powerful, and he writhes on the bed, his dick twitching, spilling his release all over his hand. He collapses on the mattress the moment he's done but Thor's firm grip on his hips holds him up, allowing Thor to keep fucking him through his orgasm and continue after that without having to stop. 

Loki feels more sensitive now, his hole throbbing from the overstimulation as Thor keeps ramming him with his cock, broken whimpers leaving Loki's parted lips as he lies limp on the bed and takes everything Thor gives him. 

Thankfully it's just a few more thrusts before Thor finally comes as well, letting out a series of _fuck's_ as he pumps his load inside the condom. Loki gasps when Thor pulls out and he feels his hole gaping, as if Thor has left an empty space inside him that only _he_ can fill again. 

Loki just lies on the bed and breathes for a while, blinking back the tears of relief that threaten to fall. Thor has climbed off the bed to take off the condom and returns a few seconds later, the mattress dipping under his considerable weight. 

"You're really beautiful when you cry, little one," he says, his voice both rough and gentle at the same time, and brushes his thumb over Loki's tearstained cheek, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. Then he gets up again and heads to the bathroom, leaving Loki in the room, curled up alone in the bed. 

Loki sighs and buries his face into the pillow, focusing on the lingering feeling of Thor's lips on his forehead. He is exhausted, his hole feels tender and puffy and he thinks there are bruises forming on his hips where Thor was gripping him, his eyeliner no doubt completely ruined by now. 

He contemplates leaving now that Thor is in the bathroom and even though he knows it'd probably be for the best, he decides against it. Instead, he wonders if Thor is planning to just disappear after this or if he was saying the truth and he would like to keep Loki for himself. Does he find Loki pretty even now, after he has fucked him? Loki really hopes so; he would like to hear Thor saying it again; this and many other things, preferably while he is in Thor's embrace, lying comfortably on his broad chest. 

He lets his eyes flutter close, focusing on the sound of the water coming from the shower. He feels himself doze off and doesn't stop it; he only hopes that when he wakes up, he won't be alone but will find himself safely wrapped in Thor's strong arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!😀 Feedback is always appreciated 🤗❤️


End file.
